Magnolia Music Academy
by FairyTailMage4
Summary: Magnolia's Music Academy, Renowned for making great musicians. Wendy Marvel is going to attend this school. Can she survive what this school throws her way. Will she make new friends along the way, or will she crumble under pressure?.


'Magnolia musical academy; the best place on earth, and I Wendy Marvel just got in!'. "This is the best day of my life!" I yelled as I skimmed the acceptance letter. "What has you so worked up" "said Grandeene questioningly " I got in!" I said as I put the letter down. "That's great".

Wendy went to her room and picked up here phone and called her friend Meredy. "Hello" Wendy heard through the phone. "Meredy I got in!" I said gleefully. "That's amazing Wendy" Meredy said. "Did you get in Meredy?" I asked hopeful. Meredy didn't reply right away. "Yes I Did" she said proudly.

We talked for a little bit longer about random things. As we hung up the our phones I lay back in my bed and realized that we had talked longer than I thought. I'm late! I was supposed to be at my music lesson in five minutes. I rushed out of my room, and Rushed downstairs only to trip and fall and down the stairs. "Ow that hurt." I whisper to myself. I rush out the door and head to class in a clumsy rush as I make my way to to my music lesson.

That lesson was uneventfull as it was the last one and there was 2 weeks before I had to leave before school. As I got home it was now 2 in the afternoon and all I can say is I was hungry (emphasis here). I walked into the kitchen to find 2 new people there.

There was a man with red hair wearing a red T-shirt and a white scarf. The other one looked a couple years older than me and had salmon colored hair and a similar white scarf to what i guessed was his father. The pink haired boy looked bored.

I was gonna sneak out unnoticed but no; my mother Grandeene wanted to put me in the limelight. "Well boys this is my daughter Wendy, Wendy this is Igneel and Natsu" Grandeene said pointing at the two boys. "H-hi nice to meet you" I said timidly. "Hi" was all Natsu said. Igneel said "Greetings Wendy, we heard you will be attending Magnolia Musical Academy is this true?" I replyed calmly "Yes I just got acceptance letter today". "I'm so proude of her" Grandeene said proudly. "So what brings you here" I ask questioningly. "Well i dont know if Grandeene has told you but we have been dating for quite sometime and I wanted to meet the the Wendy she always talked about" Igneel says smoothly. "What instrument do you play?" I heard the Natsu ask in a board voice. "I play the saxophone, you?" I ask him. "Percussion" he replied coldly. "Well I will see you around" I say while leaving the room, and the akward conversation.

The next two weeks could not have gone slower. The anticipation was killing me, but the two weeks have passed. My room was a mess , but I was ready to go and I was out. Suit cases packed, and we are about to leave.

Me and Grandeene got into the car and drove to the music acedemy. I just hope it lives up to my expectations.

I walked up to the dest and signed some papers, and got my schedual. I got lost trying to find my dorm room as I looked back down at my schedual someone bumped into me.

He had dark purple hair and was wearing a Dark blue Tshirt with a purple vest over it (The one he wears in the anime) and and some jeans. "I-I'm sorry" I studdered out. "It's fine It was my fault anyways" he said as he picked is case back up. "D-do you know w-where the dorms a-are." I asked timidly. "Yeah I'll show you there, Romeo Conbolt" he said holding his hand out. "Wendy Marvel" I say shaking his hand.

I walk beside him as he leads me to where the girls dorm. As we walk up to my dorm room I say "Thanks" and he just nods and walks off. I walk into my room and is instantly surprised that Meredy was there unpacking her stuff.

"Meredy!" I yell excitedly "Wendy!" She yelled back "We got doremed together?" meredy asked. "This is A7 right?" I answer her question with another. "Ok thats your bed" she says pointing at a bed.

After they were all packed up we left the room in search of the lecture hall. on the way there they came across Romeo. "Romeo?" I ask as I see him in the hallway. " Huh, Wendy hi" he says to me as he slows his pace to match mine. "So where you heading" I ask casually...kinda. "Leture hall it's my first year" He said with enthusiasm. "Same" I say as I look at Meredy who looked at me confused and surprised. "What?" I ask her. "Nothing" she says cooly

As we got there Meredy was no where to be seen. Leaving me alone with Romeo. I blushed a bit at the thought and I dont know why. Romeo thankfully didn't notice this.

We sit down and not long after we heard a gruff voice is transmitted through the room "Quiet down" and with that the room quieted down. "Welcome to Magnolia's Musical Academy" He said. "As you know you are here to advance your musical talents as well as learn" he continued on for while. I zoned out slightly and perked up when I heard somthing that intrested me.

"You are seperated into groups or guilds as the kids call it." he said. "You are put in your 'guild' based on the test you took when you applied" he rambled on about guilds for a while when he finished he pulled up a stack of paper. "Your name will be called and then you will be told your guild."

He listed names for a while then Romeo's name was called "Romeo Conbolt, Fairy Tail." He smiled and got up and walked out the door that said 'Fairy Tail'. After a while My name was called "Wendy Marvel, Fairy Tail". I got up and walked through the door to see Romeo and all the others looking at me and smiling, and congratulating me as I walked in and sat down in a seat next to a scarlet haired girl who had had been staring across the room at a boy with blue hair and, a red tattoo on his face.

I finaly got a good look at the room It was a simple room with 2 entrances. It was a rather large room with big long wooden tables. There was a 'bar' that was had students working in it serving drinks and foods. There was a large banner on the wall with a logo on it.

What I didn't noticed was that guy Natsu I met a couple weeks ago. He was here but looked alot happer talking to a blond haired girl. I looked from him to see Meredy walking in. She sat next to me.

"So who was that boy you were talking to" She questioned me. "His name was Romeo we met this morning when I got lost looking for my dorm room." I said with a board expression. She looked confused but than said"I'm going to go find Ultear she said she was in fairy tail."

As she left Romeo approched me."Hi Wendy" he said Kindly.

A/N: The ending was terible, and i dont think the chapter was much better. But I am new at this so oh well. finally tell me if there is bad spelling anywhere. Thanks


End file.
